


The Perfect Gift

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [17]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Eliot's birthday, Parker and Hardison plan to give him something he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> The 17th Day of Christmas for [zortified](http://zortified.livejournal.com), just because. :)

"I've got it!"

"Is it contagious?"

"Ha ha ha, that's funny coming from you."

"Okay, okay, I'll be serious. What've you got?"

" Eliot's birthday."

"I'm going to be sorry I asked... What'd you have in mind?"

"We need to get him the perfect gift. Something he's always wanted."

"And that would be?"

"What?"

"The perfect gift. What would it be?"

"Oh. I thought you knew."

"No. That's why I'm sitting here waiting for you to tell me."

"I don't know."

"You... Parker, why the hell we having this conversation?"

"Because Eliot's birthday is next week."

"Yeah, I know."

"And we need to get him the –"

"Yeah, the perfect gift, I got that. But _what_ is the perfect gift?"

"Why are you asking me? You're his best friend."

"And you – No, you know what, we are _not_ having this conversation."

"But Hardison –"

"No. Do not give me that look."

"What look?"

"That one right there. Where you make your eyes all big and your lower lip stick out, yeah, just like that, see you're doing it right now, stop it."

"But Hardison –"

"Parker, no."

"We still don't have a gift."

"No, we don't."

"So what should we get him?"

"Oh, for... God, okay, fine, get my laptop."

"See, I knew you'd know what to do."

"Just shut up and hand me the laptop."


End file.
